Under the cherry blossom tree
by AfterdarkReading
Summary: Yato takes Hiyori to a beautiful sight, where they express their feelings to each other. (LEMON!)


Hiyori was walking around the street, with no specific destination in mind. sometimes she just liked to walk places. She admired all the people walking, they lead such normal lives. she wanted that. she wanted to just wake up and not have gods and phantoms pestering her 24/7. its not like she didn't like her current life, she just... sort of wanted things to go back to normal.

"yo."

Hiyori took a surprised step back and looked at the cause of the voice. of course, a certain jersey-wearing god was standing next to her.

"Oh, hey Yato." she said, trying to not sound upset.

"where're ya going?" he inquiered.

"no where."

"good!" He said.

"what? why-"

but before Hiyori could ask him what he meant, she was suddenly in his arms, jumping from building to building.

"YATO WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Hiyori, taken by surprise.

Yato just smirks and continues hopping to his destination.

Hiyori didn't even bother asking again. she had gotten used to his stubborn personality and knew he wasn't gonna tell her.

after about a minute of jumping from building to building and running over some grassy fields, they finally arrived at a beautiful canopy of cherry blossom trees.

Yato put Hiyori down, allowing her to gaze at the pink petals drifting through the air and onto the grass.

"Yato, this is amazing!" she yelped.

"I know! I was out hunting phantoms with Yukine and saw this place. it.. reminded me of you." he says, ending with sudden bashfullnes.

Hiyori blushed. _why am I blushing? so Yato wanted to show me some pretty trees, so what?_

_"_t-thank you for showing me." she said, fiddling her thumbs.

Yato blushed a bit and walked over to her.

"u-uhm-" she started, only to be silenced by Yato's lips pressed against hers.

at first she was surprised, but eventually leaned into it.

after a few moments of passion, Yato pulled away.

"sorry, it... just felt right." he said.

Hiyori shook her head and kissed him again. she had never kissed anyone before, but somehow, with him, she just knew how to do it.

she suddenly had a deep feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite put her finger on. she got the feeling that Yato had it too, because she could feel something hard pressing against her nether regions.

he suddenly turned a bright shade of red and shuffled precisely 3 feet away away from her, facing away.

"u-um, nothing to see here...!" he said awkwardly

Hiyori had stayed up late on several occasions reading "dirty" fanfics about characters from her video games, so she knew a thing or two about sex, and what a boner was.

she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. he moved his head slowly to face her. Hiyori could see that his face was still red and he looked really embarrassed. not really knowing what she was doing, she pressed her forehead to his and whispered;

"it's ok. I... kind of wanna... do that, too."

he looked at her for a few seconds before kissing her, almost aggressively. a deep feeling awoke in Hiyori and she kissed back, pushing his back onto one of the cherry blossom trees.

Yato started to take of his jersey, purely out of lust. Hiyori also started to take off her own light purple shirt.

She didn't even care if anyone saw them, all she knew was that she wanted him, and she wanted him bad. once his top was off, he took advantage of Hiyori still struggling to take of her school uniform to switch things around so that she was the one pressed against the tree. she didn't really react, she was too transfixed on taking off her uniform.

_there!_ the top was off, exposing her light pink bra. she quickly slid her skirt off her legs, then her underwear.

eventually they where both down to the bare necessities.

Yato moved his finger to her lips and began to rub up and down. Hiyori gave a small yelp of pleasure. she had touched herself several times before, but having someone else do it was amazing. she pushed her groin into his fingers, trying to feel more pleasure. precum swirled around Yato's fingers, and he took his hand away.

Hiyori let out a small moan of protest, but quickly shut up when she felt the head of Yato's dick press against her dripping lips.

"are you sure you want me to continue? we don't need to continue if you aren't ready. this is your first time, right?" Yato asked, quietly.

Hiyori nodded frantically.

Yato smirked and pushed his dick into her already wet pussy. Hiyori grunted with pain. no, not necessarily pain, but discomfort. he kept pushing himself into her, until he was a few inches deep. he waited for a few moments for her to get used to his length.

after a few agonizing moments, physically for Hiyori and mentally for Yato, Hiyori nodded, signalling for him to thrust. Yato thrust his hips into her virgin core, sending them both onto cloud 9. Yato pulled out a tiny bit, gaining a moan of want from Hiyori, only to thrust back in. Hiyori squealed at the feeling of his hugeness penetrate her for the second time. she felt Yato's balls hit against her skin, and yelped in delight. she started to grind her hips in time with Yato's thrusts, somehow managing to make his huge dick go even deeper into her pussy.

"hnn~ Yato!" she moaned.

Yato started grunting with every thrust, going faster and faster every time.

"fuck, you're so tight!" he moaned, raising his hand to fondle one of her boobs.

Hiyori was moaning like there was no tomorrow, which was pushing Yato over the edge.

"hnng, Hiyori, I'm-" he was cut off by Hiyori's cry of pleasure as her cum squirted, with Yato still inside her.

Yato released his semen into her, causing her to squal a high-pitched squeal.

"Yatooooo!" she screamed.

Yato pumped a few more times before pulling out of her wet vagina.

they both collapsed beneath the cherry blossom tree, breathing heavily and lying there for a few moments.

Hiyori nuzzled up against him and whispered to herself;

"I change my mind, I want to stay this way forever."

"hmm?"

Hiyori chuckled.

"nothing. I love you."


End file.
